Don't Be Late
by praecantatio
Summary: "You're a narcissistic moron who wont take a hint." "Name calling, what are we, five?" "You act like it." Sometimes sexual tension can be confused for arguing, and who else better knows it then the two most polar opposites in the world? A cute Scorose one-shot in the library, SMxRW


Hello all, this is my first fanfic, a one-shot about Scorp and Rose. This just popped into my head, and I decided to post it! I'm working on a multi-chapter Scorose fic, but I need inspiration before I start posting it, but I just couldn't not post this. This chapter will probably be included if I eventually end up posting it, look out for it folks! But I want to know if this is a good writing style. Also should I turn _this _into a multi-chapter fic? Please review and tell me if you like this and why, and if you want more.

I wouldn't have posted this, but because its a special occasion I am. Its Harry Potter and Joanna Rowlings birthday! Woo, please continue:))

Disclaimer; I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter, that all belongs to the birthday girl.

* * *

On Friday the third of December 2021, if you were to look hard enough, you might just find that on a particularly cold winters night, two students were up to there usual antics in the school library. Throwing insults, threats and, well, whatever they felt like saying, around. Long since having given up on any hope of the pair ending their nonsense bickering, Madame Pince was reduced to pathetic shushing, when they got in another of their infamous arguments.

So, when a young mister Malfoy approached the lovely girls table, she sighed, dreading another night of listening to the pair scream at each other. Although, on that particular night, she found herself feeling quite nosy. So she put down her stamp, and made her way over to a bookshelf that was close enough to hear their conversation, yet hid her away from view.

"You're insufferable Malfoy." The girl stated, glaring down at the parchment in front of her, which was supposed to contain the five greatest moments that brought Voldemort to his downfall.

"I've been told, mainly by you." Scorpius replied, smirking at her.

"Is there a point to this little charade?" She was starting to get annoyed with having been interrupted.

"What charade?" He asked innocently. She glanced up.

"The one where you pretend to care." His eyes flashed dangerously, as he placed both hand on the opposite side of the small table, leaning in close.

"Who said I'm pretending?" Scorpius asked, the space between them barely making 12 inches.

"Sod off Malfoy." Her heart sped rapidly as her brain calculated the small distance between them. Damn you teenage hormones, go to hell. Scorpius glanced down at her lips, a smirk still plastered on his.

"But then you wont get the joy of being in my presence." The moment had been ruined for her, at the mention of those self-centered words. What a prick.

"You're a narcissistic moron who wont take a hint." She said, her tone laced with annoyance, before looking down at her plain parchment yet again.

"Name calling, what are we, five?" Scorpius asked, folding his arms on the table and leaning on them.

"You act like it." She said without looking up.

"I play whatever game is thrown at me Weasel." Scorpius laughed. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, before tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"You think this is a game?" Her voice small.

"I know this is a game."

"You don't know anything."

"Of course I do, how is it I beat you in... well, everything?" The git just had to gloat! Well, not everything, she always beat him in defense against the dark arts.

"I actually hate you." She found her voice. "Its all clear to me now, at first I just thought it was mere dislike because of association, but no, its you. It doesn't matter to me what you're family has done-"

"Don't you dare bring my family into this." He threatened menacingly, dropping his hand from her face as if he had touched a hot iron.

"-Its all you. Everything you do, and you say, you've made me positively fuming in the past, but this... this is stronger than dislike, I swear to Merlin Malfoy, if you don't leave right now, I'll hex you into tomorrow." She exclaimed, standing up. He copied the motion.

"There's only a thin line between love and hate." He added in slyly, waltzing round the table to stand just in front of her.

"Get the fuck out of here." She whispered, leaning closer to him, running her hand up and down his arm, looking for a reaction. His breath caught. Bingo.

"Now, now, this was just getting fun." Scorpius said, his voice an octave too high.

"Aw, the Slytherin Bad-boy wants too play."

"And is the Gryffindor Princess up for a game?" She faked a yawn.

"Nah, I'm good, in fact, I'm a little tired. I think I'll just go." She made to grab her bag, but he grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

"Don't tease me, Weasley."

"You just make it so easy..." She whined unsympathetically, tracing his jawline with her finger.

"Bet you're easy, eh, Weaslette?" Her hand froze, and her eyes guarded over.

"How my cousin can tolerate you I will never, ever know." She turned away and gathered all her books, dumping them in her bag. All of this in silence. Eventually he found his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"You're what?" She asked, gaping.

"You'll attract flies if you do that."

"An insult straight after an apology, remind me how you get girls?"

"I said I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing. Besides, they fall for my irresistible charms, just like you will, in the end."

"Unlikely, even if_ this_ did happen, it'd be one of those, no feelings attached, friends with benefits kind of thing."

"I'm alright with that." He said with a cheeky wink.

"Whatever, don't you have my cousin to go annoy." She asked, her tone nearly noticeably bitter as she picked up her bag from behind her.

"Are you... Jealous? Is that it? That you don't see your cousin enough? It is? Sweet Merlin Weasel, ha ha. I can't believe this." He was laughing, the sodding git was laughing at her! She took a deep breath before turning around to face him again, running her hand down his arm once more for effect.

"So what? Sure I'd like to see my cousin a little more, but that doesn't mean I'm jealous of you. I could spend as much time with him as I want. I just decide not to, because-"

"Because I'm there?" He drew her closer, winding his arms around her waist.

"Exactly. See, I knew you'd understand. Now, this has been cute, I'll admit, but I think you should leave: we're attracting attention." She motioned behind her, where the old librarian was currently peeking through the gaps between book intently.

"Come on! You can't just leave me hanging," Scorpius said, mouth hanging open."

"You'll catch flies," she teased, mimicking him. "Meet me in the third floor corridor in half an hour."

"Fluffy's corridor?" He whispered. She smiled despite herself and pecked him on the lips before unwinding from his arms, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Don't. Be. Late." Rose Weasley threatened.


End file.
